finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Nice to Meet You Nice to Meet You est le thème chanté de Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. Ce thème est composé par Takeharu Ishimoto, arrangé par T$UYO$HI de The BONEZ, qui interprètent et écrivent le morceau. Final Fantasy Explorers-Force OST ~80 pistes... Square Enix Jazz -Final Fantasy- Bestiaire FFCC Paroles de Mahoroba Farm Boy / Maybe, Goodbye :朝焼けを睨んだら :出たよ 昨日の君の笑顔憎らし :きっと涙と賭けたのに :気がつけば僕が泣いて :「また会えるかな？」 :「会いに来てね いいでしょ？」 :小さな駅 交わした たぶん :最後の言葉だね :遠くで夢をつかむころ :君はここを覚えてる？ :夕焼けを見送って :読んだ 短い君の葉書憎らし :きっと手紙と賭けたのに :素っ気無い転居通知 :「また会えるかな？」 :「会いに来てね いいでしょ？」 :小さな町 育った たぶん :僕らは それだけさ :遠くで涙流すとき :君は誰を思うかな？ :「会いに来たんだ」 :「寂しかった うれしい」 :小さな駅 たたずむ たぶん :勝てない 賭けをして :ここにも夢はあるのさと :君にいつか言ったかな？ :遠くで夢をつかむころ :君はここを覚えてる？ Town :飛ぶ鳥の空を見上げ 寝ころんだ野原 :やわらかい日差しが 頬を照らしてる :みどりの海のさざなみ 耳を澄まして :ゆみやかに流れる 時に身をまかせ :目を閉じて深く息をはき出して :穏やかになるこころ :故郷はいつでも私に :やわらかい時間をくれる :同じ空の下で けれど遠く離れてる :今ひとりきりの街 過ごす日々は :希望と夢と不安と そして寂しさが :からまってたまに涙 流すけれど :幼い日夢に描いた未来に :必ず出逢うために :それまでは今この街で :自分を信じて進もう :見果てぬ夢を求めてる Descendant of Shinobi / Walking on the Road, After the Rain :雨が上がった朝には :少しだけ早起きして :しずくがきらめくこの道を :君に見せたくて迎えに行く :少し眠そうな君と :歩き始めた坂道 :目が合うとすぐに下向いて :どうしていいのか分からずに黙る :はじまったばかりの :私たちの恋は :まだまだ格好悪くて :人に話せない :少しふくれ面の :私に気づいてか :君が差し出した右手 :にぎり歩き出す :２人の歩幅が合わず :たまに追いつけなくなる :まだ買ったばかりの靴だから :足に合わなくて苦笑い :水たまりに映る空 :わた雲が消えて行くね :こんな穏やかな昼下がり :君と出会わなきゃ知らなかった :きっと :つないだ君の手が :とても温かくて :ずっと離したくなくて :少し遠回り :特別な言葉は :まだ必要じゃない :今は隣で微笑む :君がいればいい Forgetting the Dream of Tomorrow / from Ten Plants :帰りなさい :声の届く母の元へ :そそぐ瞳に守られたまへ :去り行く風に吹かれて :眠りなさい :鼓動響く胸の中で :ふれるぬくもり包まれたまへ :明日の夢も忘れて :流した生命の果てに :どれほどみつめても :もう もう戻らない :すべての大地から :消え行く空に祈りを捧ぐ :優しさ星を信じて :目覚めた約束の朝に :離れてひとり行く :もう もう戻れない :すべてを忘れても :そんな別れを許して欲しい :受け継ぐ時を結んで :お行きなさい :遠く遠く :お行きなさい :遥か遥か Home, Sweet Home / Utakata :迷い込んだ森の奥で :ひそかな鈴の音を聴いた :導かれるまま進んで :たどり着いた夜の宴 :赤い衣装に身を包み :ゆるやかに踊る少女と :燃え滾る炎の色に :心奪われても佇む :指先は風をつかんで :美しい円を描いて :揺れる髪飾りかすかに :音をたてながら煌く :記憶を揺さぶる歌声 :いのちの喜びを歌う :生まれる前に聴いていた :まどろみ誘う子守唄 :目覚めた朝霧の森に :かすかに聴こえる歌声 :木々のざわめきと重なり :透明な風に変わった :泡沫の夢の続きに :いつかまた出会えるように :懐かしく不思議なうたを :空に向かって口ずさむ A Place to Call Home / Rotating Light :小さな掌を木漏れ日にかざして :感じるぬくもりにやさしさを見つけた :吹く風に抱されて道端で揺れてる花 :ひたむきに光受ける姿に微笑みこぼれる :幾つもの奇跡が重なり生まれ命 :遠くの空の下では争いで消されてしまう :瓦礫の片隅に みどりの葉の上に :光は同じように絶え間なく注ぐよ :大地がいつの日か沈み海になって :それでもまたここで出逢うこと願うよ Calling for Rain :You know there's something that's hidden within :When you close your eyes you can't help but to think :Tell you the the truth I don't know what to say :But we have no home, no real place to stay :A house is not a home as our hope fades away :Our dream should have colors but they're now turning grey :Tell you the truth I miss it the same :My heart's in a drought please give me the rain :It's not raining :My heart is dying slowly :I know that's all that I wanted :Oh my lord please send the rain falling :There's always a place in our memory :Safe and sound and now it was in history :All I wanted rain falling :All I needed rain falling :A home is a place that we can raise a family :Looking forward to tomorrow happiness is in our dream :Tell you the the truth is never too late :My heart's in a drought please give me the rain :Rain is falling you think I'm dreaming? :Rain stopped falling will my heart keep on beating? :Rain on me that's all I'm asking :Oh my lord can you show me some sympathy :There's always a place in our fantasy :Safe and sound and now it was in history :All I wanted rain falling :All I needed rain falling :All I wanted rain falling :All I needed rain falling Chocobattle! Kanji :ファイナル ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ :まんまるお目 目に :黄色いしっぽ :大好物はギサール野菜 :チョ・チョ・チョ・チョコ・チョコ・チョコボ〜 :キミと一緒に ケエっとファイト！ :野を越え山越え海越えて :キミと一緒に どこまでも :夢と希望を乗せて :時空超えて 駆け抜けてくよ :ファイナル ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ :メビウス ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ :チョ・チョ・チョ・チョコ・チョコ・チョコボ〜 :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :チョコ・チョコ・ケエっとファイト！ :時空超えて キミと一緒に :メビウス ファンタジー :ファイト de チョコボ Romaji :Fainaru fantajī :Faito de chokobo :Manmaru omeme ni :Kīroi shippo :Dai kōbutsu wa gisāru yasai :Cho cho cho choko choko chokobo ~ :Kimi to issho ni kētto faito! :No wo koe yama koe umi koete :Kimi to issho ni doko made mo :Yume to kibō wo nosete :Jikū koete kakenuketeku yo :Fainaru fantajī :Faito de chokobo :Mebiusu fantajī :Faito de chokobo :Cho cho cho choko choko chokobo ~ :Choko choko kētto faito! :Choko choko kētto faito! :Choko choko kētto faito! :Choko choko kētto faito! :Jikū koete kimi to issho ni :Mebiusu fantajī :Faito de chokobo Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia? Palette WOFF Palette Myrage (WOFF) Palette FFBE Palette MFF Palette Brotherhood Palette FFXV Universe Palette A King's Tale (?) Palette Justice Monsters V (?) Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack Volume 2 Final Fantasy XV Original Soundtrack Volume 2 est sorti le 21 mars 2018. Cet album comprend les morceaux des DLC épisodiques; ainsi que ceux des divers événements et des mises à jour. La version Blu-ray contient un second disque où figurent les versions Live de Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies. Pistes Édition CD= Disque 1 #'Shield of the King - Theme of Episode Gladiolus' (王の盾 ～Theme of EPISODE GLADIOLUS～) from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #'Steeling My Resolve' from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Taelpar Crag' from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'The Spirits Converge' from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'The Trials of the Shield' from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Battle on the Big Bridge (Episode Gladiolus Version)' (ビッグブリッヂの死闘 ～EPISODE GLADIOLUS Ver～) from Episode Gladiolus #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #'Of Muscle and Mettle' from Episode Gladiolus #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Scar on My Pride' from Episode Gladiolus #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata Disque 2 #'A Frozen Soul' (凍てつく心) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Prompto's Solitude' (プロンプトの孤独) from Episode Prompto #:Thème original: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Beckoned by Darkness' (原点への誘い) from Episode Prompto #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Orbital Instability (Extended Mix)' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Trigger' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Coffee and Contemplation' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Where None Dare Tread' (禁忌の場) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Helix of Insanity' (螺旋の狂気) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Lost in the Snow' (雪'') from ''Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'The Fire Within' (心の灯) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Identity' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Moving Forward' (新たな一歩) from Episode Prompto #:Thème original: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Sound of My Heart' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Face the Music' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'In a Trance' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Crazy Motorsleigh' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Orbital Insanity' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Aberrant Experiment' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Sins of the Father' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'My Life to Live' (歩みたい道) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Home Sweet Home - Theme of Episode Prompto' (帰るべき場所 ～Theme of EPISODE PROMPTO～) from Episode Prompto #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Takuro Iga Disque 3 #'Descent into Darkness' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Choosing Hope - City of Light' (Choosing Hope ～光の街～) from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Hunters' Haven' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tai Tomisawa #'Hunting for a Thrill' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'On the Defensive' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Urgent Mission' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'The Clock Is Ticking' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'A Daunting Challenge' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'COMRADES Fanfare' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Cheers!' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition: Tomomichi Takeoka #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Let There Be Light' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Lodes of Fun' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Rise and Shine' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'A Clash of Swords' from Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Hiroko Hayama #:Chœur: "ruth-ya" #'The Wrath of Swords' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Choosing Hope' from Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: DAGMUSIC (Donna Burke) #:Chant: Emiko Suzuki #'Noctis - Those Who Follow (''NOCTIS ～遺志を継ぐ者～) from Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki Disque 4 #'Episode Ignis -The Main Theme-' from Episode Ignis #:Composition: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Mariam Abounnasr #'Stress in Solitude' (焦燥と孤独) from Episode Ignis #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Spelldaggers' (エレメンタルダガー) from Episode Ignis #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Altissia Under Siege' (戦場のオルティシエ) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Rest Up, Ignis' from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'The Bladed Tactician' (双剣の軍師) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Clash on the Waves' (荒波の戦場) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'A United Front' from Episode Ignis #:Composition: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Mariam Abounnasr #'To Each Their Calling' (異なる目的のために) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'A Tear-Stained Sword' (慟哭の刃) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Theme of Ravus' from Episode Ignis #:Composition: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Mariam Abounnasr #'Forbidden Flames' (禁忌の炎) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'The Blazing Tactician' (蒼炎の軍師) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Badge of Honor' (自責の勲章) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'A Lightless Journey' (光なき旅路) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Ardyn III' from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'As Friend and Brother' (友として、兄として――) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Become the Fire' (業火となりて) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Captive in Cobalt' (蒼獄) from Episode Ignis #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Ashes to Ashes' (この身が灰になろうとも) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Wicked Laughter' (悪魔の嘲笑) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura & Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'My Humblest Desire' (臣下の本懐) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu & Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Apocalypsis Magnatus' from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino Disque 5 #'Over the Waves - At Anchor' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Bismarck, God of the Sea' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Dirt Track Trials' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Return of the King' from Royal Edition #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'A Warm Welcome' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Insomnia Ablaze' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Veiled in Black (Insomnia Arrangement)' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Omega' from Royal Edition #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Omega - Limit Break' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Cerberus' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Advent of the Apocalypse' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Es it foron! - A Prayer' (Es it foron! -祈りを-'') from ''Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Paroles: Tomoko Kanemaki #:Chœur: ??? #'Encelevenemus - Kingly Compassion' (Encelevenemus -王の憐れみ-'') from ''Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Paroles: Tomoko Kanemaki #:Chœur: ??? #'The Founder King's Hope' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Moonlit Melodies' (夜に満ちる律べ) from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura |-| Édition Blu-ray= Disque 1 #'Shield of the King - Theme of Episode Gladiolus' (王の盾 ～Theme of EPISODE GLADIOLUS～) from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #'Steeling My Resolve' from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Taelpar Crag' from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'The Spirits Converge' from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'The Trials of the Shield' from Episode Gladiolus #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Battle on the Big Bridge (Episode Gladiolus Version)' (ビッグブリッヂの死闘 ～EPISODE GLADIOLUS Ver～) from Episode Gladiolus #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #'Of Muscle and Mettle' from Episode Gladiolus #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Scar on My Pride' from Episode Gladiolus #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'A Frozen Soul' (凍てつく心) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Prompto's Solitude' (プロンプトの孤独) from Episode Prompto #:Thème original: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Beckoned by Darkness' (原点への誘い) from Episode Prompto #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Orbital Instability (Extended Mix)' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Trigger' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Coffee and Contemplation' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Where None Dare Tread' (禁忌の場) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Helix of Insanity' (螺旋の狂気) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Lost in the Snow' (雪'') from ''Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'The Fire Within' (心の灯) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Identity' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Moving Forward' (新たな一歩) from Episode Prompto #:Thème original: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Sound of My Heart' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Face the Music' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'In a Trance' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Crazy Motorsleigh' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Orbital Insanity' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Aberrant Experiment' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Sins of the Father' from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'My Life to Live' (歩みたい道) from Episode Prompto #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Home Sweet Home - Theme of Episode Prompto' (帰るべき場所 ～Theme of EPISODE PROMPTO～) from Episode Prompto #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Takuro Iga #'Descent into Darkness' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Choosing Hope - City of Light' (Choosing Hope ～光の街～) from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Hunters' Haven' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tai Tomisawa #'Hunting for a Thrill' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'On the Defensive' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Urgent Mission' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'The Clock Is Ticking' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'A Daunting Challenge' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'COMRADES Fanfare' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Cheers!' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition: Tomomichi Takeoka #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Let There Be Light' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Lodes of Fun' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Rise and Shine' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'A Clash of Swords' from Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Hiroko Hayama #:Chœur: "ruth-ya" #'The Wrath of Swords' from''Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades'' #:Composition et arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Choosing Hope' from Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: DAGMUSIC (Donna Burke) #:Chant: Emiko Suzuki #'Noctis - Those Who Follow (''NOCTIS ～遺志を継ぐ者～) from Multiplayer Expansion: Comrades #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Episode Ignis -The Main Theme-' from Episode Ignis #:Composition: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Mariam Abounnasr #'Stress in Solitude' (焦燥と孤独) from Episode Ignis #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Spelldaggers' (エレメンタルダガー) from Episode Ignis #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Altissia Under Siege' (戦場のオルティシエ) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Rest Up, Ignis' from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'The Bladed Tactician' (双剣の軍師) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Clash on the Waves' (荒波の戦場) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'A United Front' from Episode Ignis #:Composition: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Mariam Abounnasr #'To Each Their Calling' (異なる目的のために) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'A Tear-Stained Sword' (慟哭の刃) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Theme of Ravus' from Episode Ignis #:Composition: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Mariam Abounnasr #'Forbidden Flames' (禁忌の炎) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'The Blazing Tactician' (蒼炎の軍師) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Badge of Honor' (自責の勲章) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'A Lightless Journey' (光なき旅路) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Ardyn III' from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'As Friend and Brother' (友として、兄として――) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Become the Fire' (業火となりて) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Captive in Cobalt' (蒼獄) from Episode Ignis #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Ashes to Ashes' (この身が灰になろうとも) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Wicked Laughter' (悪魔の嘲笑) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura & Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'My Humblest Desire' (臣下の本懐) from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu & Yasunori Mitsuda #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Apocalypsis Magnatus' from Episode Ignis #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Over the Waves - At Anchor' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Bismarck, God of the Sea' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Dirt Track Trials' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Return of the King' from Royal Edition #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'A Warm Welcome' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Insomnia Ablaze' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Veiled in Black (Insomnia Arrangement)' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Omega' from Royal Edition #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Omega - Limit Break' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Cerberus' from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Advent of the Apocalypse' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Es it foron! - A Prayer' (Es it foron! -祈りを-'') from ''Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Paroles: Tomoko Kanemaki #:Chœur: ??? #'Encelevenemus - Kingly Compassion' (Encelevenemus -王の憐れみ-'') from ''Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #:Paroles: Tomoko Kanemaki #:Chœur: ??? #'The Founder King's Hope' from Royal Edition #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Moonlit Melodies' (夜に満ちる律べ) from Royal Edition #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura Disque 2 #'What's the Plan?' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Raid on Gralea' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Daemons - Heart of Evil' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Daemons - Eternal Darkness' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'FINAL FANTASY XV - World of Wonder' from Story #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Braver' from Story #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Afrojack #'Easy Rider' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Gone' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'EZ Dub & Bass' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Gliding Along' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Arroyo Bello' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Afrosword' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Afrojack #'Party Around the World' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Afrojack #'Ravus's Last Moments' from Story #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura & Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'War of the Astrals' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Shiva's Wish' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'True Love' from Story #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'I Promise' from Story #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Mog Chocobo Carnival!' from Mog Chocobo Carnival #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #'Carnival of Lights' from Mog Chocobo Carnival #:Composition et arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #'Fireworks Finale' from Mog Chocobo Carnival #:Composition: Yoko Shimomura & Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Vision of the Dawn' from Assassin's Festival #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Your Friendly Neighborhood Assassin' (通りすがりのアサシン) from Assassin's Festival #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Assassin's Festival' from Assassin's Festival #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Time Well Spent' (仲間とのひととき) from Assassin's Festival #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'The Hunt' from Assassin's Festival #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Man on a Mission' from Assassin's Festival #:Composition et arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'Everything Is Permitted' from Assassin's Festival #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #'Festival de Chocobo' (フェスティバル de チョコボ) from Assassin's Festival #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Ohta #'The Murky Depths' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Trident' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'A Convergence of Winds' (風の集い) from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Welcome Home' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Eosian Glory' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Reel Rumble - MONSTER OF THE DEEP' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Reel Rumble - WHOPPER OF THE DEEP' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Go for the Gold!' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'In Search of Adventure' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Reel Rumble - DAEMON OF THE DEEP' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition: Yoshino Aoki #:Arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Into the Abyss' (深淵への行進) from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'Trident - The Ancient Scourge' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Yoshino Aoki #'A Narrow Escape' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Welcome Home - Journey's End' from Monster of the Deep #:Composition et arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Dreaming of the Dawn -Somnus-' (晦の夜の夢 -Somnus-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Sachiko Miyano #'Waltzing amid Moonbeams -Valse di Fantastica-''' (月華の円舞曲 -Valse di Fantastica-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Sachiko Miyano #'Of Bygone Days -Sorrow Without Solace-''' (遠ざかる日々のこと -Sorrow Without Solace-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Natsumi Kameoka #'Illusions of the Morn -Stand Your Ground-''' (曉の幻影 -Stand Your Ground-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Sachiko Miyano #'Serenade Fantastique for Piano -Noctis-''' (ピアノのための幻想的夜曲 -NOCTIS-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Natsumi Kameoka #'Rulings and Revelations -Omnis Lacrima-''' (裁きと啓示 -OMNIS LACRIMA-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Natsumi Kameoka #'In Celestial Circles -Starlit Waltz-''' (綺羅星円舞曲 -Starlit Waltz-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Natsumi Kameoka #'Midnight Waves on the Water -Disquiet-''' (水面に揺れる月 -Disquiet-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Hiroyuki Nakayama #'Drunk on Darkness -Veiled in Black-''' (闇に染む饗宴 -Veiled in Black-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Natsumi Kameoka #'Blest Be the Moonlight -Luna-''' (月夜に謳う君 -LUNA-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Sachiko Miyano #'Snowfall in My Heart -Melancholia-''' (心に降りつもる雪 -Melancholia-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Natsumi Kameoka #'Shadows Foretold -Apocalypsis Noctis-''' (漆黒の黙示録 -APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS-'') from ''Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Sachiko Miyano #'Moonlit Melodies''' (夜に満ちる律べ) from Piano Collections Final Fantasy XV: Moonlit Melodies -in Osaka-'' #:'Arrangement:' Yoko Shimomura Lien externe *Site officiel Dissidia NT OST Pistes #'At Long Last''' #:Composition: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'Burgeoning Life' (萌芽) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Character Select -NT-' #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Briefing -NT-' #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Customization -NT-' #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Beginnings' (はじまり) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Opening Theme -arrange-' (「オープニング・テーマ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY) from Final Fantasy #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Main Theme -arrange-' (「メイン・テーマ - DFF arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY) from Final Fantasy #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Rebel Army -arrange-' (「反乱軍のテーマ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅱ) from Final Fantasy II #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Main Theme -arrange-' (「メイン・テーマ - DFF arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY II) from Final Fantasy II #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Eternal Wind -DFF arrange-' (「悠久の風 - DFF arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅲ) from Final Fantasy III #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'The Crystal Tower -arrange-' (「クリスタルタワー - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY III) from Final Fantasy III #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Within the Giant -arrange-' (「巨人のダンジョン - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IV) from Final Fantasy IV #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Final Battle -arrange-' (「最後の闘い - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅳ) from Final Fantasy IV #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Battle 2 -arrange-' (「バトル2 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅴ) from Final Fantasy V #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #'The Decisive Battle -arrange-' (「決戦 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY V) from Final Fantasy V #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Protect the Espers! -arrange-' (「幻獣を守れ！ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VI) from Final Fantasy VI #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #'Dancing Mad -arrange-' (「妖星乱舞 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅵ) from Final Fantasy VI #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #'Victory Fanfare -arrange-' (「勝利のファンファーレ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅵ) from Final Fantasy VI #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #'Defeat -original-' (「敗北ファンファーレ - original -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Keiji Kawamori #'Massive Explosion' (「Massive Explosion」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Arrangement choral:' Kentaro Sato #:'Paroles et chant:' Chris Ito #:'Chœur:' Crouch End Festival Chorus #'Luck's Chime''' (福音) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Let the Battles Begin! -arrange-' (「闘う者達 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅶ) from Final Fantasy VII #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Opening - Bombing Mission -arrange-' (「オープニング～爆破ミッション - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VII) from Final Fantasy VII #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Man with the Machine Gun -arrange-' (「The Man with the Machine Gun - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VIII) from Final Fantasy VIII #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Maybe I'm a Lion -arrange-' (「Maybe I'm a Lion - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY VIII) from Final Fantasy VIII #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #'The Extreme -arrange-' (「The Extreme - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅷ) from Final Fantasy VIII #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Swords of Fury -arrange-' (「この刃に懸けて - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IX) from Final Fantasy IX #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Something to Protect -arrange-' (「守るべきもの - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY IX) from Final Fantasy IX #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Ayano #'The Darkness of Eternity -arrange-' (「破滅への使者 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅸ) from Final Fantasy IX #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #'Battle Theme -arrange-' (「ノーマルバトル - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅹ) from Final Fantasy X #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #'Fight With Seymour -arrange-' (「シーモアバトル - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY Ⅹ) from Final Fantasy X #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Final Battle -arrange-' (「決戦 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY X) from Final Fantasy X #:Thème original: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Fighters of the Crystal -arrange-' (「Fighters of the Crystal - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XI) from Final Fantasy XI #:Thème original: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Awakening -arrange-' (「Awakening - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XI) from Final Fantasy XI #:Thème original: Kumi Tanioka #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Belief -arrange-' (「Belief - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XI) from Final Fantasy XI #:Thème original: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Ragnarok -arrange-' (「Ragnarok - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XI) from Final Fantasy XI #:Thème original: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Reflection' (追憶) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Reunion' (再会) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Ready for War' (臨戦 -NT-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'Fulfillment''' (充足) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Get Into Gear' (始動) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Harmony' (決意) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Discord' (混迷) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Flash of Steel -arrange-' (「剣の一閃 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XⅡ) from Final Fantasy XII #:Thème original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Life and Death -arrange-' (「死闘 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XⅡ) from Final Fantasy XII #:Thème original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Struggle for Freedom -arrange-' (「自由への闘い - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XII) from Final Fantasy XII #:Thème original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Boss Battle -arrange-' (「ボス戦 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XII) from Final Fantasy XII #:Thème original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #'Eden Under Siege -arrange-' (「動乱のエデン - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XⅢ) from Final Fantasy XIII #:Thème original: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Fighting Fate -arrange-' (「宿命への抗い - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIII) from Final Fantasy XIII #:Thème original: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Ayano #'Eidolons -arrange-' (「召喚獣 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIII) from Final Fantasy XIII #:Thème original: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Massive Explosion (Instrumental)' (「Massive Explosion - Instrumental- 」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Arrangement choral:' Kentaro Sato #:'Chœur:' Crouch End Festival Chorus #'Dissidia -opening-''' (「DISSIDIA - opening -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Arrangement choral:' Kentaro Sato #:'Chœur:' Crouch End Festival Chorus #'Prelude -arrange-''' (「プレリュード - arrange -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Thème original:' Nobuo Uematsu #:'Arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'Mode Select''' (「Mode Select」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Chœur:' Crouch End Festival Chorus #'Character Select''' (「Character Select」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Chœur:' Crouch End Festival Chorus #'Customization''' (「Customization」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition:' Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'Battle Medley''' (「Battle Medley」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Thème original:' Nobuo Uematsu, Kumi Tanioka, Hitoshi Sakimoto, Masashi Hamauzu, Masayoshi Soken & Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto, Tsuyoshi Sekito & Keiji Kawamori #'Torn from the Heavens -arrange-''' (「天より降りし力 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIV) from Final Fantasy XIV #:Thème original: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Nemesis -arrange-' (「ネメシス - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIV) from Final Fantasy XIV #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Ultima -arrange-' (「究極幻想 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIV) from Final Fantasy XIV #:Thème original: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Ominous Prognisticks -arrange-' (「不吉なる前兆 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIV) from Final Fantasy XIV #:Thème original: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Heroes -arrange-' (「英傑 ～ナイツ・オブ・ラウンド討滅戦～ - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XIV) from Final Fantasy XIV #:Thème original: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Stand Your Ground -arrange-' (「Stand Your Ground - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XV) from Final Fantasy XV #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Fight Is On! -arrange-' (「The Fight Is On! - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XV) from Final Fantasy XV #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'Veiled in Black -arrange-' (「Veiled in Black - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XV) from Final Fantasy XV #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Careening Into Danger -arrange-' (「Careening Into Danger - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XV) from Final Fantasy XV #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS -arrange-」' (「APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY XV) from Final Fantasy XV #:Thème original: Yoko Shimomura #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'Opening (Clash of the Gods)' (「Opening - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'Declaration (Clash of the Gods)' (「Declaration - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'Chance (Clash of the Gods)' (「Chance - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'Title (Clash of the God)' (「Title - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'Winner (Clash of the God)' (「Winner - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'Loser (Clash of the God)' (「Loser - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'Result (Clash of the Gods)' (「Result - 神々の闘争 -」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Beginning of the End -arrange-''' (「我ら来たれり - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #:Thème original: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'War: The White Weapon -arrange-' (「戦－白の兵器 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Type-0 #:Thème original: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Servant of the Crystal -arrange- (Chorus ver.)' (「クリスタルの使徒 - arrange - (Chorus ver.)」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Type-0 #:Thème original: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'War: The Quiet Bloodbath -arrange-' (「戦－静かな激闘 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Type-0 #:Thème original: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Ayano #'War: Warrior Worth a Thousand -arrange-' (「戦－一騎当千 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY 零式) from Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Type-0 #:Thème original: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Trisection -arrange-' (「Trisection - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY TACTICS) from Final Fantasy Tactics #:Thème original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'Antipyretic -arrange-' (「Antipyretic - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY TACTICS) from Final Fantasy Tactics #:Thème original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'Precipitous Combat -arrange-' (「橋上の戦い - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY TACTICS) from Final Fantasy Tactics #:Thème original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Unit Introduction -arrange-' (「ユニット紹介 - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY TACTICS) from Final Fantasy Tactics #:Thème original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Keiji Kawamori #'Ultema The Nice Body -arrange-' (「Ultema The Nice Body - arrange -」 from FINAL FANTASY TACTICS) from Final Fantasy Tactics #:Thème original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Victory Fanfare (Rivals)' (勝利のファンファーレ - rival -'') #:'Thème original:' Nobuo Uematsu #:'Arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'Explosion''' (「Explosion」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition:' Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #:'Paroles et chant:' Chris Ito #:'Chœur:' Crouch End Festival Chorus #'Ranking''' (「Ranking」 from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY -Arcade-'') from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy -Arcade-'' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Root of It All''' (元凶) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Battle with Ifrit' (イフリートバトル) #:Composition: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'Battle with Shiva (Massive Explosion -DFFNT arrange-)' (シヴァバトル -Massive Explosion -arrange- DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Paroles:' Chris Ito #:'Chant:' Nadine Benjamin #'Battle with Ramuh''' (ラムウバトル) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Battle with Leviathan' (リヴァイアサンバトル) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Battle with Odin' (オーディンバトル) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Battle with Alexander' (アレクサンダーバトル) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Battle with Bahamut (Massive Explosion -DFFNT arrange- (Strings ver.))' (バハムートバトル -Massive Explosion (Strings ver.)-'') #:'Composition:' Takeharu Ishimoto #:'Arrangement:' Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #:'Paroles:' Chris Ito #:'Chœur:' Crouch End Festival Chorus #'The Planesgorger Cometh''' (次元喰い) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Dare to Defy' #:Composition: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'The Dragon Sups' #:Composition: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'It Ends Here' #:Composition: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato #'For the Sake of the World' (守るべき世界) #:Composition et arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'DISSIDIA NT -ending-' #:Composition: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto & Kentaro Sato *Site officiel Distant Worlds IV Pistes #'Jenova Complete' from Final Fantasy VII #'Battle With the Four Fiends' from Final Fantasy IV #'The Dalmasca Estersand' from Final Fantasy XII #'Phantom Forest' from Final Fantasy VI #'The Oath' from Final Fantasy VIII #'Apocalypsis Noctis' from Final Fantasy XV #'Festival of the Hunt' from Final Fantasy IX #'Dragonsong' from Final Fantasy XIV #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy V' from Final Fantasy V #'Zephyr Memories - Legend of the Eternal Wind' from Final Fantasy III #'Cosmo Canyon' from Final Fantasy VII #'Fang's Theme' from Final Fantasy XIII #'Somnus' from Final Fantasy XV #'Torn from the Heavens' from Final Fantasy XIV #'Final Fantasy' from Final Fantasy Series Stormblood Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 紅蓮のリベレーター オリジナル・サウンドトラック) Pistes #'Storm of Blood' (血の嵐) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chœur: Music Creation #: #'Prelude - Long March Home' (紅蓮のプレリュード) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Impact' (衝撃 〜ラールガーズリーチ：昼〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Beyond the Wall' (壁の向こう側 〜ギラバニア辺境地帯：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Looping in the Deepest Fringes' (辺境の乱戦) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Afterglow' (余光 〜ラールガーズリーチ：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Their Deadly Mission' (燃えよクァール 〜壊神修行 星導山寺院〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Hiroki Masutani #: #'On High' (高みより 〜ギラバニア山岳地帯：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'With Giants Watching' (巨峰の眼下にて) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'The Garlean Territorial Anthem for Gyr Abania and Surrounding States - The Measure of Our Reach' (我らが支配圏) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Sachiko Miyano #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: Music Creation #: #'Procedamus in Peace' (平和への道のり) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Dawnbound' (夜明けに向かって 〜漂流海域 セイレーン海〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Triumph' (鬨の声) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Crimson Sunrise' (紅の夜明け 〜クガネ：昼〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Liquid Flame' (焔の海 〜紅玉海：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Wing and a Prayer' (祈りの翼) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Cradle' (揺り籠) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #: #'The Open Box' (開けられた玉手箱 〜海底宮殿 紫水宮〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Westward Tide' (宵の海 〜紅玉海：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Far East of Eorzea' (東方の地) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Shell-shocked' (戦場の甲羅) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Revelation' (啓示 〜蛮神スサノオ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Riot' (祭りである 〜蛮神スサノオ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'At Both Ends' (終始 〜蛮神スサノオ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Harmony' (調和) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'A Father's Pride' (父の誇り 〜ヤンサ：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Drowning in the Horizon' (地平線に沈め 〜アジムステップ：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Cyan's Theme' (カイエンのテーマ 〜紅蓮〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'He Rises Above' (地平線より昇れ 〜アジムステップ：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Most Unworthy' (英雄ならざる者 〜伝統試練 バルダム覇道〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Heroes of Stormblood' (血嵐の勇士) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #: #'A Mother's Pride' (母の誇り 〜ヤンサ：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Gates of the Moon' (月亮門 〜解放決戦 ドマ城〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Parting Ways' (別れ) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Crimson Sunset' (紅の夜更け 〜クガネ：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Deception' (策謀 〜悪党成敗 クガネ城〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Hiroki Masutani #: #'Hope Forgotten' (忘れられた希望 〜ギラバニア辺境地帯：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Beauty's Wicked Wiles' (美の謀略 〜蛮神ラクシュミ討滅戦〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Paula Kaye Gerhold #: #'The Stone Remembers' (石の記憶 〜ギラバニア山岳地帯：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Alienus' (アリエヌス 〜巨砲要塞 カストルム・アバニア〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Hiroki Masutani #: #'Old Wounds' (古傷 〜ギラバニア湖畔地帯：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Songs of Salt and Suffering' (塩と苦難の歌 〜ギラバニア湖畔地帯：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Liberty or Death' (自由か死か 〜紅蓮決戦　アラミゴ〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'The Worm's Tail' (龍の尾 〜神龍討滅戦〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chœur: Music Creation #: #'The Measure of His Reach' (壊神の拳が届く場所) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Sachiko Miyano #:Paroles: John Crow #:Chœur: Peuple d'Ala Mhigo #: #'Revolutions' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Banri Oda #:Adaptation en Anglais: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Susan Calloway #: #'Deltascape' (デルタスケープ 〜次元の狭間オメガ：デルタ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Omega²' (バトル2 〜次元の狭間オメガ：デルタ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Decisions' (決戦 〜次元の狭間オメガ：デルタ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Final, Not Final' (最後の闘い 〜次元の狭間オメガ：デルタ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Wizardly' (うぃざーどりー) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Starlit Gateway' (星芒の扉) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Beauty's Wicked Wiles (Oasis Mix)' (美の謀略 (Oasis Mix) 〜蛮神ラクシュミ討滅戦〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Ayumi Murata #: #'Far From Home' (故郷より離れて 〜水没遺構 スカラ〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Indomitable' (硬き者たち) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Rival Wings' (ライバルウィングズ 〜アストラガロス機工戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Birds of Prey' (鳥たちの饗宴 〜ライバルウィングズ〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Forever in Flames' (転生の炎 〜絶バハムート討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Beyond Redemption' (贖いの果て 〜絶バハムート討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Character Creation' (プレイヤーメイク) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Save / Load Screen' (データ画面) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Protagonist's Theme' (主人公のテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Background Story' (Backborn Story) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Trisection' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Precipitous Combat' (橋上の戦い) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'The Enemy Approaches' (敵兵襲撃) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Ultima's Transformation' (Ultema the Nice Body) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Victory' (戦闘終了) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Down Where Daemons Dwell' (鬼の棲む島 〜紅玉火山 獄之蓋〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Iroha' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Naoshi Mizuta #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XI: Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. #'Answer on High' (天つ雷 〜白虎前哨戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Todoroki' (轟 〜白虎征魂戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Amatsu Kaze' (天つ風 〜白虎征魂戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Banri Oda & Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox, Masayoshi Soken & Koji Shirasugi #: #'Keepers of the Lock' (我ら国境警備隊) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Unbreakable' (アンブレーカブル（Duality） 〜博物戦艦 フラクタル・コンティニアム〜) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de Duality: Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album. #'The Phantom Train to Sigmascape' (魔列車 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'A Battle Decisively' (決戦 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Dancing Mad - Movement I' (妖星乱舞 第1楽章 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Dancing Mad - Movement II' (妖星乱舞 第2楽章 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Dancing Mad - Movement III' (妖星乱舞 第3楽章 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Dancing Mad - Movement IV' (妖星乱舞 第4楽章 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Wicked Winds Whisper' (乱風の囁き 〜禁断の地 エウレカ：アネモス編〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Magicked Skulls' (呪われたサレコウベ) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'No Quarter' (ノー・クォーター) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tiré de Before Meteor. #'Siren Song' (セイレーンの呼び声) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de Before Meteor. #'Pa-Paya Demastered' (Pa-Paya Demastered) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Seven Hundred Seventy-Seven Whiskers' (天晴大鯰音頭) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Wasshoi, Wasshoi!' (わっしょいわっしょい) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Dangertek' (危険なる妙技) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Earth, Wind, and Water' (地風水 〜風水霊殿 ガンエン廟〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Fallen Angel' (堕天せし者（From Astral to Umbral） 〜蛮神ガルーダ討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Akane Ikeya #:Tiré de From Astral to Umbral: Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album. #'Primal Judgment' (原初の審判（From Astral to Umbral） 〜蛮神イフリート討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Tiré de From Astral to Umbral: Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album. #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺（From Astral to Umbral） 〜蛮神タイタン討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de From Astral to Umbral: Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album. #'Ultima' (究極幻想 (Orchestral Version)) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Sachiko Miyano #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Chœur de Mih Khetto #:Tiré de Eorzean Symphonies: Final Fantasy XIV Orchestral Album. #'World Map' (ワールドマップ) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'A Chapel' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Ascent' (頂上へ) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'Boss Battle' (ボス戦) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'The Mystery of Giruvegan' (ギルヴェガンの謎) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'Apoplexy' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Flash of Steel' (剣の一閃) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'Victory Fanfare (FFXII Version)' (勝利のファンファーレ 〜FFXIIバージョン〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'Nightbloom' (月下美人 〜蛮神ツクヨミ前哨戦〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Lunacy' (狂える月夜 〜蛮神ツクヨミ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Wayward Daughter' (月下彼岸花 〜蛮神ツクヨミ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Natsuko Ishikawa & Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Satoko Fujiwara #:Chœur: Takashi Baba & Joe Tsuchizaki #: #'Rise' (ライズ（THE PRIMALS）　〜機工城アレキサンダー：天動編〜) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de The Primals. #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺（THE PRIMALS） 〜蛮神タイタン討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de The Primals. Distant Worlds (Tournée) A New World (Tournée) DWRH OST DWTC OST VanaCon Voices Dear Friends More Friends 20020220 Tour du Japon BRA BRA 1 BRA BRA 2 BRA BRA Everyone's Bravo Final Symphony I Final Symphony II Autres concerts... (Faire une page "Invités aux concerts FF" ?) Brave Exvius OST2 Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Original Soundtrack 2 (ファイナルファンタジー ブレイブエクスヴィアス オリジナル・サウンドトラック 2) est sorti le XXX 2017. Cet album est composé par Noriyasu Agematsu. Cet album réunit les morceaux concernant les chapitres ? à ? du jeu. Pistes Metal Metal, sous-titrée Alexander Awakes est un thème de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Composé par Masayoshi Soken, écrit et interprété par Michael-Christopher Koji Fox. Paroles :Snap click crank whirr whizz wham boom! :Wheels humsing uplander doom! :Crack thoom snap bam bim bangy zoom! :Ah, nearsoon firebloom, crimson FOOM! :Stop dizzyheels of the wicked :Defuse, pop! Debone, slup! Deflate... :No busydeals for the wicked :Too late, far too late, far too late! :Wake the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Create the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Enfold the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Control the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Embrace the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Reraise the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Restore the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Live for the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Slap tick clank purr fizz blam crash! :Bluehand back, uplander bash! :Whack vroom clap slam zing spinny splash! :Not farsoon we smash heads, we dash! :Boom! gobbie-bombs gobbie-neckbreaks :Again and again and again! :Doom! gobbie-hands goobie-endmakes :The end! Oh, the end! Yes, the end! :Wake the metal (metal!) :Create the metal (metal!) :Enfold the metal (metal!) :Control the metal (metal!) :Embrace the metal (metal!) :Reraise the metal (metal!) :Restore the metal (metal!) :Live for the metal (metal!) *Info paroles FFXIV Unbending Steel :High, on high I stand :Gazing down to see :The endless garden :Awaiting me :Red bloodmeth the rose of conviction :And red bloodmeth the rose of hate :Yes, red bloodmeth the rose of contest :Firmly bound to its fate :The war, still wageth on :The storm, still rageth on :The bold ever fight on :Their lives, echoed in song :Fall, like snow they fall :Petals plucked and strewn :Yet from their seeds grow :This war anew :Blood trickling down from my fullers :And blood trickling down from mine hands :Yes, blood trickling down to Hydaelyn :Until I alone stand :The war, still wageth on :The storm, still rageth on :The bold blindly march on :Their lives, lost in a song Locus :Seeking the peace of reason :Sheep in a peaceless season :Reason to keep believing :Waken the beast who's sleeping :Let go this destiny, you're caught in a trance :Ever marking time inside a dream, no sign of advance, :You see, the mortal coil we serve is taut like a spring :Step back! Two-step, two-step, two-step, one two three :Our world's a fantasy, no more than a test :Ever feeding off the fallacy creating this mess :Deep down inside this bleak machine with all of the rest :Break free! Two-phase, two-phase electricity :Time turning up the volume :Time turning on us always :No time enough tomorrow :For turning back to where we began :Twenty-two sectors tested :Fragments in one direction :Celestial noise detected :Delirium unsuspected :Static tuned in to reason :Time in the aether deepens :Transmissions blink uncompleted :Seven two three two three... :Arrested destiny, alone in a trance :No escaping from this waking dream, no hope for advance, :You see, the mortal coil we serve is naught but a spring :Unwind! Too slow, too quick, too much to believe :Your world's a fantasy, you've failed the test :Ever forging all new fallacies creating more mess :Directly through this bleak machine, with all of the rest :DC! Dying, dying, electricity :Falling back right into the system of :Falling back on all that's erased :When fighting back right out of this system :Means falling back right into this space :Yes, falling back right in with the system :Who'll see you falling back to the end :When falling back is better than simply :Falling back into pieces again :Silent steel breathing, breathing :Memory writing, reading :Error! Repeat deleting :Radicals flowing free and :Energy slowly seeping :Suspending all disbelief in :Synergy with our being :Synapses fire in three, then... Fiend (魔神 ～魔神セフィロト討滅戦～) Paroles :What is it like when you pull back the curtain :And realize every wrong is a right? :Your world is rusted like a dirty razor :The edge is calling tonight :The edge is calling tonight :The edge is calling tonight :The sun is setting, darkness taking over :A date with chaos and you're dressed to the nines :Salt of the earth salting your own fields :Road to destruction that is true and tried :You walk the path laid before you :The call of reason, you refuse to abide :Necessity is an inventive mother :Promising sanctum that She cannot provide :She is the hand that rocks the cradle :The wind that breaks the bough and leaves you to die :And there She leaves you to die :And there She leaves you to die :You'll find slumber when the world comes tumbling down :Sweet dreams, baby. Sleep tight! :Retreat where lesser men lead :Flee from what you do not see :Heed the dark within your being :Turn away :Disobey :I'm the end and the beginning :The faith that feeds the unbelieving :A tightening knot to staunch the bleeding :Say my name :Say my name :Sephirot :The seventh hell's become your seventh heaven :Rose of redemption but a thorn in your pride :Waste no more time fighting your demons :Lay down your arms and let the evil inside :And then you let it inside :And then you let it inside :You let it eat you till there's nothing left at all :So you can feel that you are truly alive :Better to serve in a waking nightmare :Than rule in their paradise :What is gold, always glitters :But it still comes with an unpayable price :Treading out upon the stagnant waters :Our savior waiting for a turn in the tide :You are the night at the end of the tunnel :The empty void where the serpent lies :Where the serpent lies :Where the serpent lies :The angels graze in the meadows of excess :They must needs go that the devils drive :Retreat where lesser men lead :Flee from what you do not see :Concede your mind unto the fiend :Turn away :Debts are paid :I'm the end and the beginning :The drug that gives the wretched meaning :The answer every soul is seeking :Say my name :Say my name :Sephirot Equilibrium (女神 ～女神ソフィア討滅戦～) Paroles :The sigh of the shifting sea :The kiss of the salt-sweet breeze :The white of her silken dress stained in red :A memory fading fast, :Her mother sits, eyes downcast :A torn uniform in hand, farewells unsaid :That once a certainty, lost in grief :A daughter's desperate cries, unheard pleas :Forsaken, beaten, tried, on her knees :A prayer passes from her lips :Into her soul the Goddess whispers: :"A heartbeat without harmony :Is moonlight without dark :The heart beat seeketh equilibrium :With balance will your worry part, :So still this broken melody :And therewith shoulder thee :One last step only leaving :An empty hearth dawn by the sea :An empty hearth dawn by the sea" Grandmasters VII G-Bike (?) Unchained Chi (?) Sera sûrement avec une hypothétique BO de 2.8... ? Staff (Compo) Kenji Ito Kenji Ito est un compositeur japonais indépendant. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Hiroyuki Maruyama Hiroyuki Maruyama est un compositeur japonais. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Yasuhiro Kawakami Yasuhiro Kawakami est un compositeur japonais. Biographie Travaux Hitoshi Sakimoto Hitoshi Sakimoto est un compositeur japonais fondateur du studio Basiscape. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Masaharu Iwata Masaharu Iwata est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Basiscape. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Yoshimi Kudo Yoshimi Kudo est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Basiscape. Travaux Liens externes Azusa Chiba Azusa Chiba est une compositrice japonaise membre du studio Basiscape. Travaux Liens externes Kazuki Higashihara Kazuki Higashihara est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Basiscape. Travaux Liens externes Noriyuki Kamikura Noriyuki Kamikura est un compositeur japonais indépendant. Travaux Liens externes Mitsuhiro Kaneda Mitsuhiro Kaneda est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Basiscape. Travaux Liens externes Kimihiro Abe Kimihiro Abe est un compositeur japonais indépendant. Travaux Liens externes Shiro Hamaguchi Shiro Hamaguchi est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Imagine. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Akifumi Tada Akifumi Tada est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Imagine. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Kazuhiko Sawaguchi Kazuhiko Sawaguchi est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Imagine. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Hayato Matsuo Hayato Matsuo est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Imagine. Biographie Travaux Liens externes Ken Ito Ken Ito est un compositeur japonais membre du stdio Artus. Biographie Travaux Liens externes *Compte Twitter *Compte Facebook Ryo Takahashi Ryo Takahashi est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Artus. Biographie Travaux Liens externes *Compte Twitter Kenichi Kuroda Kenichi Kuroda est un compositeur japonais membre du studio Artus. Biographie Travaux Yukiko Takada Yukiko Takada est une compositrice japonaise membre du studio T's Corporation. Biographie Travaux Liens externes *Blog *Compte Twitter Taro Hakase Yuji Toriyama Robin Smith Kunihiko Kurosawa Rieko Mikoshiba Rieko Mikoshiba est une compositrice japonaise employée par Square Enix. Yuzo Takahashi Yusuke Saito Yusuke Saito est un compositeur japonais employé par Square Enix. Kentaro Sato Kazuhiko Toyama Masahiko Satoh Susumu Akizuki Travaux Yasuhisa Inoue Travaux Elliot Goldenthal John Graham Ryo Shirasawa Ryusuke Fujioka Ryoue Takagi Lien externe *Compte Twitter Naoki Masumoto Mitsuhiro Ohta Nicolas Alvarez Tadayoshi Makino Shohei Tsuchiya Bill Kiley Teese Gohl J. Eric Schmidt Scott McRae Staff (Chant) Neo Liu Mari Izukawa Ai Kawashima Hiromi Ohta Vicki Bell Traduction française dans la série *FFI/II: Mathieu Daujam (Adv), Geneviève Marier-Howard (Mob) *FFIII (DS): Erwan Jegouzo *FFIV (Adv/DS/PSP): Geneviève Marier-Howard *LASFFIV: Jérémie Kermarrec *FFV (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFVI (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard & Laurent Sautière *FFVII: Véronique Raguet & Margarita Holguin *FFVIII: Jacques Martine & Raphael Arconada *FFIX: Nobuhiro Uchiyama & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX: Laurent Sautière & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX-2: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Florence Reidenbach *FFXI: Éric Holweck, Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (difficile pour celui-là, car il n'y a aucun crédits) / GdlD: Émilie Thoré & Eve Chauviré / Cd'A: Nicolas Terrasse & Clément Depagne / RoV : Clément Depagne & Aleksandar Stefanovic / Vana Col 2: Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré & Erie Stanosrolas / A Decade of Vana'diel: Clément Depagne *FFXII: Laurent Sautière & Mathieu Daujam / TZA: Eve Chauviré, Laurent Sautière, Nicolas Terrasse & Marlène Dubois *FFXIIRW: Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Mickaël Pesquet, Louise Macqueron (PC) *FFXIII-2: Laurent Sautière & Jean-Manuel Roy *LRFFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Marlène Dubois *FFXIV (BM/ARR/BTF/HS/TFEOF/SB): Émilie Thoré & Clément Depagne/Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré, David Gondelaud, Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, David Gondelaud, Eve Chauviré, Émilie Thoré, Clément Depagne, Aleksandar Stefanovic & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, David Gondelaud, Eve Chauviré, Émilie Thoré, Clément Depagne, Aleksandar Stefanovic & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne, Marlène Dubois, David Gondelaud, Laurent Nguyen, Pierre Pasquier & Aleksandar Stefanovic/Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne, Marlène Dubois, David Gondelaud, Laurent Nguyen, Pierre Pasquier & Aleksandar Stefanovic *FFXV (O/G/P/I/AF/FA): Laurent Sautière, Émilie Thoré, Jacques Martine & Eve Chauviré/Laurent Sautière/Laurent Sautière/Laurent Sautière/Laurent Sautière/Laurent Sautière *FFT-0: Laurent Sautière & Stéphane Rakotondrainibe *FFD: Geneviève Marier-Howard *VS: Jacques Martine & Haruyuki Suzuki *FFTA: Jacques Martine *FFTA2: Laurent Sautière & Jacques Martine *DFF: Florence Reidenbach *DDFF: Florence Reidenbach *DFFNT: Eve Chauviré, Geneviève Marier-Howard & Émilie Thoré *ACVII: Laurent Sautière *DOCVII: Geneviève Marier-Howard *CCVII: Monia Kim *FFFCT: Tomislav Curac & Aude Leclaire *FFFCD: Pierre Gauthier *FFCC: Mathieu Daujam *ROFCC: Monia Kim *EOTCC: Monia Kim *TCBCC: Jean-Manuel Roy *MLCC (D): Frédéric Lefèbvre *FFEX: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Jacques Martine *FFBE: Sébastien Mazet (gumi) *MFF: Claire Deiller, Eric Emanuel, Delphine Barny (Binari Sonori) & Marie Martin (Square Enix) *WOFF: Ève Chauviré & Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFU: ??? *FFTSW: ??? *KGFFXV: Emilie Thoré *BD: Thibaut Salembier (Binari Sonori) & Zadia Messerli (Nintendo) *BS: Claire Deiller, Eric Emanuel, Eric Wolweck, Bérengère Wolweck, Delphine Barny (Binari Sonori) & Clémence Dieryck (Nintendo) *... Touch It (?) Touch It est une chanson figurant dans Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, à l'occassion de l'événement "Dangerous Woman Tour". Pour frapper d'un grand coup le succès du jeu, Kei Hirono et Hiroki Fujimoto, producteurs du jeu, décident de s'associer avec un artiste international pour populariser les inscriptions à ce jeu mobile. Leur choix s'arrêta sur la chanteuse américaine Ariana Grande. Ce morceau, écrit par Ali Payami, Max Martin, Peter Svensson et Savan Kotecha à l'origine, fut réarrangé avec un orchestre par Nick Wood, pour être pleinement incorporé à l'univers Final Fantasy. Paroles Game Edit :How do I make the phone ring? :Why do I even care? :How are you all around me when you're not really there? :When you're not really there? :How do I feel you on me when you're not on my skin? :Why do you say you want me, then tell me "I'm not coming in"? :Baby, just come on in :Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone :And I remember all the places you wanna go :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave :I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it Full Ver. :How do I make the phone ring? :Why do I even care? :How are you all around me when you're not really there? :When you're not really there? :How do I feel you on me when you're not on my skin? :Why do you say you want me, then tell me "I'm not coming in"? :Baby, just come on in :Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone :And I remember all the places you wanna go :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave :I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Oh, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Baby, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Baby, ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Ain't nobody gonna touch it :Remind me why we're taking a break :It's obviously insane :Cause we both know what we want :So why don't we fall in love? :Baby, let's be in love :Cause every time I'm with you, I go into a zone :And I remember all the places you wanna go :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it :Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave :I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace :Take me all the way :Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it Vidéos Kazushige Nojima Kazushige Nojima est un scénariste japonais indépendant, ancien employé de Square Enix. Daisuke Watanabe Daisuke Watanabe est un scénariste japonais employé par Square Enix. Hiroki Chiba Saori Itamuro Yukinori Kitajima Sara Okabe Jun Akiyama Jun Akiyama est un scénariste japonais employé chez Square Enix. Yaeko Sato Kazutoyo Maehiro Moku Tochibori Naomi Fukui Sachie Hirano Harunori Sakemi Harunori Sakemi est un scénariste japonais employé chez Square Enix. Akiko Ishibashi Kazuhiko Yajima Masahiro Kataoka ... Jun Eishima ... Liste des tenues dans Lightning Returns (en suspens) Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Asahiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage FFXIV (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd(Joanna Roth: HS)/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert(Alec Newman: HS)/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George(Gwilym Lee: HS)/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson(Hannah Arterton: HS)/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller(Nick Boulton: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth(Tracy Ann Oberman: HS)/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien(Robin Addison: HS)/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery(Tim Watson: HS)/Alexander Wilz(Florian Hoffman: HS) *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel(Colin Ryan: HS)/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3(Antony Byrne: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander(Erin Fitzgerald: BF)/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock *'Tataru:' Kelly Marot/Mariya Ise/Carina Reeves/Annette Gunkel *'Aymeric:' Sylvain Agaësse/Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Bram Stormlike(Blake Ritson: HS)/Tino Kießling *'Lucia:' Céline Melloul/Sayaka Ohara/Tara Platt(Lydia Leonard: HS)/Kim Pfeiffer *'Midgardsormr:' Emmanuel Bonami/Taketora/Allan Corduner/Tino Kießling *'Estinien:' Gilduin Tissier/Kenji Hamada/Robert Vernon/Michael Pink *'Ysalae/Shiva/Iceheart:' Laurence Crouzet/Maaya Uchida/Sally Saffioti(Siobhan Hewlett: HS)/Sonja Firker *'Hilda:' Olivia Nicosia/Yuka Keicho/Jaye Jacobs/Katja Hirsch *'Matoya:' Cathy Cerda/Yuki Kyoui/Sheila Steafel/Ingrid Müllerder *'Yugiri:' Marie Zidi/Rina Satoh/Paulette Ivory(Syan Blake: HS)/Marianne Graffam *'Lolorito:' Bertrand Liebert/Hisashi Izumi/Cam Clarke(Simon Greenall: HS)/Roland Wolf *'Dewlala:' Fily Keita/Gara Takashima/Rosie Cavaliero/Natascha Bub *'Pipin:' Benjamin Bollen/Nobuyuki Hiyama/Max Mittelman(Adam Howden: HS)/Benjamin Stöve *'Eynzahr Slafyrsyn:' Serge Biavan/Shigeo Kiyama/Grant George(Allan Corduner: HS)/Helmut Krauss *'Ilberd:' Thierry Mercier/Hiroshi Shirokuma/Richard Epcar(Antony Byrne: HS)/Thomas Schmuckert *'Meriel:' Laëtitia Lefèbvre/Yu Sugimoto/Hannah Arterton/Annette Schreier *'Zephirin:' Taric Mehani/Yasuaki Takumi/Nick Boulton/Arne Stephan *'Charibert:' Bertrand Liebert/Kiyotaka Furushima/Ryan Gage/Michael Che Koch *'Varis:' Philippe Valmont/Jouji Nakata/Michael Maloney/Romanus Fuhrmann *'Regula:' Loïc Houdré/Jurota Kosugi/Stephen Campbell/Jan Uplegger *'Thordan:' Jean-Claude Sachot/Shinpachi Tsuji/Brian Protheroe/Bernd Vollbrecht *'Elidibus:' Cyrille Monge/Akira Ishida/Matt Stokoe/Rainer Döring *'Igeyorhm:' Stéphanie Lafforgue/Ai Orikasa/Gemma Whelan/Vera Bunk *'Edmond:' Pierre Dourlens/Ikuya Sawaki/Stephen Critchlow/Andreass Sparberg *'Haurchefant:' Clovis Guerrin(Benoit Du Pac: HS)/Masakazu Nishida/Jason La Shea/Daniel Montoya *'Teledji Adeledji:' Martial Le Minoux/Taketora/B.J. Oakie/Peter Becker *'Ramuh:' Benoit Allemane/Kazuhiko Kishino/Bob Johnson/Tilo Schmitz *'Gilgamesh:' Sylvain Lemarié/Riki Kitazawa/Kurt Wilson/Klaus Lochtlove *'Moenbryda:' Barbara Beretta/Yu Sugimoto/Laura Post/Claudia Urbschat-Mingues *'Bramondt:' Emmanuel Bonami/Toshitsugu Takashima/Neil Macbeth/Jürgen Wolters *'Nabrialès:' Philippe Bozo/Masumi Yoshida/Gideon Emery/Dirc Simpson Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? *'Ravana:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (cristalline) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Éléanore Goodman *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' Magnolia Arch *'Laura Post:' Olivia Oblige, nonne et ? *'Valerie Bowles- Arem:' Konoe Kikyo *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave B. Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court *'Ashley Ann' *'Bill Black' *'David Keefir' *'George C. Cole' *'Haillie Alexander' *'Jyun Takagi' *'Michael Sorich' *'Mona Marshall:' Einhéria Vénus / Egil / Til Arrior *'Rachell Rigg' *'Steve Cannon' *'Terrence Stone' Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences FFXIV: Daddy of Light OST Opening: "the other end of the globe" by GLAY *'Composition:' TERU *'Arrangement:' ??? *'Paroles:' TERU & TAKURO Game Ver. Full Ver.(?) :Ah 曈に飛び込む現実に :もう何もかもを投げ出してしまいたい :帰る場所さえ無く迎えた夜に倒れ込む :優しさを求めるほどに優しさが遠ざかる :そう今は笑顔ではなくとも :そう今は信じられなくとも :もういいんだ、これでもいいんだ :この想いに嘘は無いからtrueheart :ここまでずいぶん遠回りしてきたの? :地球のどこかで誰かがずっと泣いている :どうせ流す涙なら嬉し涙で枯らせたら :the other end of the globe :そう今は答えが見えずとも :もう今は叶わないとしても :もういいんだ、これでもいいんだ :この祈りの声はやまないtonight :そう今だ :名も知らぬ幾億の :そうス夕ーライト、またたくス夕ーライト :今宵の空、君を想うよ :そう今は笑顔ではなくとも :もう今は信じられなくとも :もういいんだ、これでもいいんだ :この想いに嘘は無いからtrueheart Ending: "AKANE" by SILENT SIREN *'Composition:' Naoki Kubo *'Arrangement:' ??? *'Paroles:' Suu Game Ver. Full Ver. :伝えたいこと あなたに ありがとう :今ならちゃんと言える気がした :なにも言わず 微笑み抱きしめた :全てを包み込んでくれる光 :また歩こう :あの日のように :二つの影が茜空に伸びて :握りしめてた その手をそっと離した :背が伸びるにつれて :会話もなくなって :すれ違いの毎日に :シワが増えた顔にも :あなたの眼差しにも :気づくことできなかった :あの日の記憶 辿って 思い出す :あなたは変わらず優しい光 :なにがあっても 必ず守ってくれた :全てを包み込んでくれる光 :また歩こう :あの日のように :優しさを煙たがった :照れ臭くて言えなかった :不器用なまま 過ぎ去った 時間を巻き戻すよ :いつしか大人になった :ずっと目をそらしてきた :心の中に隠してたピースを今合わすよ :もう一度 二人で見よう 茜空 :歩幅合わせて 歩いてくれた道 :沈む夕日に 手のぬくもり 思い出した :伝えたいこと あなたに ありがとう :今ならちゃんと言える気がした< :なにも言わず 微笑み抱きしめた :全てを包み込んでくれる光 :また歩こう :あの日のように Insert: "Jacaranda no Hana no You ni" by meg *'Composition:' Kotaro Oshio *'Arrangement:' ??? *'Paroles:' Reiko Yukawa :そんなに こんなに :心が折れた人なら :紫が好きになるでしょう :言葉にならない哀しみは :ブルーじゃないよね グレーでもない :あの日 泣いて迎えた紫の夜明け :捨てられた 人形みたいに :雨に打たれて うずくまった :薄紫の 夜明けの色だよ :ジャカランダ さあ 踊ろうよ :もう一度 生き抜くために :ジャカランダ 燦々と咲いてごらんよ :優しい天使たち :ジャカランダは 貴女 :貴女は 一人じゃないのよ :あんなに こんなに :燃えて 壊れた人なら :紫が気分いいでしょう :凍えてしまった想い出は :ピンクじゃないよね ホワイトでもない :ちょっと切なさ宿す紫の色だよ :男より 女同志だね :肩を組んだり ハグをしたり :ワインの海で 溺れてみたい :ジャカランダ さあ 踊ろうよ :もう一度 恋するために :ジャカランダ 美しい胸を見せてよ :おしゃれな天使たち :ジャカランダは 私 :私は 一人じゃないから :ジャカランダ さあ 踊ろうよ :もう一度 生き抜くために :ジャカランダ 燦々と咲いてごらんよ :優しい天使たち :ジャカランダ さあ 踊ろうよ :もう一度 恋するために :ジャカランダ 美しい胸を見せてよ :おしゃれな天使たち :ジャカランダは あなた :あなたは 一人じゃないのよ :ライライライ ライライライ